Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for use in vehicle suspension. Particular embodiments of the invention relate to methods and apparatus useful for structural reinforcement of suspension components.
Description of the Related Art
There are many types of vehicles that use suspension components for absorbing and dissipating energy imparted to the vehicle by the terrain over which the vehicle travels. Bicycles and motorcycles, particularly those designed for off road use, are used herein as examples of vehicles. The front fork of a bicycle or motorcycle most often includes the front suspension component of that vehicle.
Among riders and users (e.g., tuners, mechanics, designers) there is no consensus on fork chassis stiffness (resistance to flexing) requirements for off road motorcycles. Supercross (i.e., stadium style motocross) courses are generally smoother and are packed with manmade obstacles requiring precision and timing to negotiate them properly. The precision needed in supercross leads the riders to choose stiffer, more precise steering fork chassis. Professional supercross riders might, for example, prefer large diameter forks for supercross races. Outdoor motocross is generally very fast with a mix of man made and natural terrain obstacles. Outdoor motocross courses can get very rough. Professional outdoor motocross riders might, for example, prefer smaller diameter, less rigid, fork chassis to allow some compliance through flex of the front fork system. Top level youth riders also differ amongst themselves on fork chassis stiffness. Larger and more aggressive riders may look for more rigid fork systems. Lighter, smoother riders may prefer some flex in their fork system to provide more compliance.
Vehicle suspension systems typically include structures that must resist forces tending to bend and/or twist those structures. That means that the structures need to be designed structurally to properly handle anticipated loads. In many applications it would, however, be desirable to selectively adjust the reinforcement of the suspension to suit the needs of a particular user, the characteristics of the terrain to be traversed or both. What is needed is a structural reinforcement for a suspension component that is capable of being adjusted or “tuned” by a user between configurations offering more reinforcement in a chosen direction and configurations offering less reinforcement in a chosen direction as desired.